A Thousand Years
by Rinkika
Summary: *One-shot* A thousand years since he died. A thousand years later, she meets one thats almost too similar to the boy who died for her.. could it be? "I've loved you for a thousand years. And I'll love you for a thousand more." She smiled. Based on the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.


**_A Thousand Years_**

**_*One-shot*_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song "A Thousand Years" or Twilight!_**

* * *

She slipped, screaming bloody murder at her cousin, Jacob as she fell. "Damn you to Hell, Jacob! I swear I'll-" She crashed something-oh no, some_one_.

The guard was suddenly knocked off his feet, air leaving his lungs from the impact. He was instantly alert, ready to yell "intruder!" but saw the princess before he opened his mouth.. "P-P-Princess Isabella?" He stared at the frame of the angel princess who was lying on the concrete ground besides him. He immediately leapt to his feet and helped the princess up, dropping her hand quickly when he was sure she won't fall again. "T-thank you." She murmured an apology before rushing back into the castle gates, her delicate pure-white wings glistening in the light. "Jacob, you will pay for this!" Could be heard from inside the gate doors. The guard sighed and continued his guarding duty.

**Weeks Later**

"Edward Cullen, since your father, Carlisle Cullen has recently died of war, our Princess Isabella is without a bodyguard. You shall be appointed to take your father's place." Queen Rene announced, smiling down at the young man fondly. Carlisle had always been a dear friend to the royal family and his son Edward was highly loved by the king and queen. "Yes, Your Highness. It is a pleasure." He bowed before going to the princess's side, already starting his new duty.

◆¡ ◆

"Call me Bella." She insisted one day while she was strolling along the castle gardens with her guard. It had been a month since the announcement and they had grown to be good friends while the princess had also grown tired of the formality. "Alright, then you call me Edward." "Okay, Eddie." She smiled happily as her friend sighed.

Slowly, they fell in love; but not for long.

The neighboring kingdom decided to go into war against them. On the day of a great battle, the general of the rival kingdom aimed and shot an arrow at Princess Isabella. She would've been shot and died.

Only-she didn't. Her dearest friend and bodyguard saw the scene and quickly jumped in, blocking her body with his. "No! Edward!" At that same moment, the general was unaware and was killed by the king and the battle soon ended. The rivaling side fled.

"Edward... Edward..." She sobbed, unable to contain her sorrow. He gave her one last peaceful smile before closing his eyes for the last time while she sobbed. H

e vanished into white feathers in her arms, gone. "He is gone now, my dearest daughter.." She caught one as they all flew into the sky and held it dearly to her heart. "Edward.. I'll never forget you. I'll always remember you. Forever."

**A Thousand Years Later**

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am aware that you may not know me but I know you. You are beautiful beyond compare, kind to no end, and smart without trying. Please consider going out with me?_

She didn't even bother reading who it was from. She sighed, frustrated. It has been over a thousand years since Edward left.. so why does she still miss him? Every day, since she had made the decision of transforming and going down to the human world and enrolling in school, boys from every corner was trying to chase her. She declined them all. This was the last straw, she broke down and ran, leaving the note still descending to the floor. The princess escaped to where she often goes when she's upset or sad-the rooftop, where she always feels close to heaven, close to home where it reminded her of her times with Edward.

Someone was there.

Bella froze at the entrance, staring at the figure who had both his legs stretched outnin front ofnhim. He seemed oblivious of her.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you.. darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years..." _

Her breath caught in her throat as the boy sang the chorus of her favorite song softly to himself. She and Edward had always sung thr song together.

_"I'll love you for a thou-sand mooore..."_

His bronze hair shone in the moonlight. Bella's eyes widened and her heart raced as the boy turned his head slightly, revealing his boyish features.. of Edward.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she had crossed over to him and tackled him in a hug. They botb tumbled to the floor-just like how they had first met. "Oww..." The boy groaned, pushing himself up, looking confused for a second before he gaze shifted to the girl. Her hands covered her head as she squirmed in pain. Forgetting himself for a minute, he kneed down and rubbed her head tenderly, soothing her with comforting words. "Shh.. it's okay.."

He had emerald eyes. That was the first thing Bella's mind registered as she got a full glance of the boy. It's not Edward. That was her second thought. Her Edward had carried-like every other angel- the trademark cyan eyes of an angel. This boy had emerald eyes close to cyan but.. it wasn't.

A wave of disappointment washed through her but that didn't prevent her from giving the boy a smile. His heartbeat accelerated at her incoherent smile. He couldn't help but return one of his own.

"Hello. I'm Edward Masen. Nice you meet you.." He paused, waiting for her name.

"Bella. Isabella Swan, nice to meet you too." She held out her hand for him and he shook it. The feeling was so familiar.. so natural, it was if Edward was with her, holding her hand, but she knew this wasn't her guard, her best friend, her crush. This was just a boy who was conspicuously like Edward.

**Weeks Later**

There was a new student. Rene was her name...and she was Bella's mother. "Dearest Mother, what has bought you to this world of mortals?" Her daughter asked once they were alone, embracing her long missed parent.

"Shhh. Do not let the others hear. I have come for a mission."

"Mission? Whats the mission?"

"Ah, that is for me to know for you to find out, my dearest." She gave her daughter a wink before vanishing in a flash of gold.

◆¡◆

_"Time, stands, still, beauty in all, she is... I will be brave.. I will not let a-n-y-thing.. take, away.."_

"Bella!" His voice breaks through her quiet bubble, making her heavy heart turn light and she turned to her best friend whom she had made over weeks. "Hey Eddie.." She smiled softly as she waited for him to reach her. "Were you..singing?" He asked, tilting his head in a suspiciously Edward-y manner. Even by now, she still wasn't used to how alike her Edward and this mortal was..

"Yeah..what about it?"

"Nothing. I just never heard you sing before but it seems like I somehow have.." He shrugged as Bella gave him a sad yet understanding smile. A ball zoomed pass them and acting on instinct, Edward quickly blocked Bella. She blinked at the all-too-familiar motion. Looking up, she saw him staring at her before blushing and looking and backing away.

"Hey Eddie?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I want to show you something. Follow me."

She stood up and took along the bouquet of flowers that had went unnoticed. He eyed the flowers curiously, the meaning of them suddenly registering in his mind. "I miss you", "I love you", and "I'm sorry".

She started walking. Walking towards the meadow that she and her Edward had found the first time they came down to Earth. Edward quickly followed.

"Hey Edward.." She smiled softly, staring at the tree at which they had both leaned against, setting down her flowers in the glossy grass. "Uhh yeah?" He quirked an eyebrow at her erratic behavior. "Not you, silly, I was greeting the person whom looked just like you.. " She laughed softly at his expression, which was getting more and more incoherent.

"I.. I loved him. He was my best friend. But.. he left me." She closed her eyes and sighed softly as she sat down on the soft ground.

"Oh..." He took in her words warily, somehow knowing that this "Edward" was no longer in the existing world.

"You look just like him... thats why I hugged you when we first met." She smiled at the distant memory, opening her unusual cyan eyes to gaze athim fondly.

"Oh..." He repeated dumbly. Bella gave a soft laugh before sighing again.

"It's like.. you're like his recarination are something." She murmured, half talking to herself.

◆¡◆

"I think our daughter has waited long enough.."

"Yes.. a thousand years is quite a long time to go without love.."

◆¡◆

"Hey Edward?"

He looked up from his book, startled. "Yes...?" He stared at Rene, confused.

"Do you like Isabella?"

He set down his book and sighed, closing his eyes. "I... I don't know.."

Rene raised an elegant eyebrow, an expression on her face that could easily pass as the same one that Bella often has on when she's around him. Thoughtful. Geniune. Idly and notion.

"Maybe.. maybe I should modify your memory a bit."

With that, she transformed into her all angel glory.

"Whoa! Wha-" He was cut off when a blinding bound of light blasted at him, leaving him with his eyes shut tightly.

"Are you clear of your feelings _now_?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

◆¡◆

A soft thud and a light weight on his lap made Edward snap out of his distant memories. He looked down to see that Bella had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. He smiled softly at her and an unexpected flood of memories flooded his mind. The time they became friends.. the day they first met... when he was announced to be her bodyguard... the day they found the meadow.. and so, so much more.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes when she felt something rest on her head. She turned her head up, waking Edward in the progress. When he opened his eyes, she gasped. They were cyan. Definitely, hundred percent angel cyan..

"E-Edward? Why is your eyes...?" She was too overwhelmed to continue.

"Your mother.." He closed his eyes for a slight second, his eyelids covering the irises marking him as an angel.

"She knew I was.. _his _recarination. She helped me."

"Oh Edward..It really is you.. I'm so happy!" With that, she pressed her lips against his in their first ever kiss, wrapping her arms around him as their wings unraveled.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this! Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Review or PM me if you want me to to add in a epilogue! Oh, and I got quite a bit lazy so you might notice how the times switch frequently.**_

_**Lots of love~**_

_**Rinkika**_


End file.
